Entities that publish content, such as video data, to one or more websites typically desire analytics data about the published content. For example, if video data is published to one or more websites, the publishers may seek information about the number of times the video data is viewed. If the video data is functioning as an advertisement, the publisher may want to know the number of users watching the video data or other metrics describing performance of the video data.
In some scenarios, publishers of video content may prefer to see configurable analytics data related to video content. For example, publishers may be interested in knowing how the presence of video content on a webpage may effect a viewer's interaction with that page and/or a viewer's downstream behavior such as a viewer's willingness to make a purchase. Publishers may also be interested in understanding and/or directing a viewer's navigational flow through a website or series of websites due to the presence of video content. However, existing technologies for generating analytics data do not provide the functionality allowing publishers to easily discern the effect video content may have on the viewer when it is included on a webpage. Also, existing technologies are incapable of generating analytics information for a specific navigational flow related to the video content being available on the webpage, nor do existing technologies provide functionalities that relate viewer interaction with the media player to a specific navigational flow leading to a specific outcome desired by the publisher. Further, existing technologies are incapable of allowing publishers to customize a media player to report viewer interaction with the video content in a manner related to a specific navigational flow and outcome.